


Amazonian Earth: A Family Reunion

by KarryBeta, KarryMaster



Series: Amazonian Earth [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amazonian, F/F, F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Multiverse, The Millma Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 19:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15825477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarryBeta/pseuds/KarryBeta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarryMaster/pseuds/KarryMaster
Summary: Rachel now in the world of man goes to the Allens to confront them, but she gets more than she bargained for.





	Amazonian Earth: A Family Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Note: well the first story got a lot of love. I hope this one gets some too. 
> 
> Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page

Rachel paused as she looked at the door. Since she had come to the world of men she had learned how to be a hero. Taking the name of the Flash after her father. She had started dated Imra and learning how humans dated. It was Kara who reminded her after a couple of months the reason why she originally came to the world of men. She had wanted and still wants a connection to her biological parents. She had to go see the people who abandoned her.

Now she was outside their house. Both Kara and Imra had offered to come with her, but she had decided she needed to do this alone. So she knocked on the door.

-Amazonian Earth-

Nora and Henry Allen were setting the table when they heard the knock. "Iris, can you grab the door?" Henry asked Iris West, their foster daughter. When Joe and Francine had died they had taken in Iris right away.

In the house was also their sons Barry and Arthur and Barry girlfriend Caitlin Snow. "Got it," Iris said being the closest to the door anyway and opening it to an unfamiliar girl. "Can I help you?"

"Is this the home of Henry and Nora Allen?" Rachel asked confused at the girl.

"Yes," Iris said.

"Can I speak to them?" Rachel asked getting annoyed a bit.

"Henry, Nora," Iris said moving aside to let the unknown girl in and closing the door behind her

"Who's' at the door?" Henry asked coming into the room and pausing at the girl. She seemed familiar. "Do I know you?"

"You did once," Rachel said. "But I don't blame you for not recognizing me. I was 2 when you abandoned me."

Nora put an arm on Henry as Henry took a step back. "Rae," Henry mumbled. They had figured the new speedster that was going by the Flash was Jays' daughter but they had not expected her to come here.

"You're a speedster," Arthur said looking at her. His power letting him know her powers. "Oh yeah." Arthur with a smile said. "Our cousin, Rae. Flash Daughter." Barry stood there stunned looking at his cousin. He remembed Rachel unlike his brother, even though everyone in the room knew about her. Barry gave his brother a slap as Rae glared at him.

"No one calls me that," Rachel said not sure of the nickname. "I am Rachel, daughter of Diana. Princess of Themsycria. The Amazonians took me in as their own. No blood needed." Rachel didn't know why she went so far. It would have been enough to say she was Rachel, but maybe she wanted to rub it in their faces a bit. Maybe make them feel a bit guilty. Or let them know despite them not wanting her she had a good life. "And I am only here because you have something I want."

"What?" Nora asked confused.

"My mom has tried. She told me all she knows, but she does not know too much about my parents. Their things. The stuff that belonged to them. It belongs to me," Rachel said. "I want…." Rachel didn't even know how to ask. "I want something of them. Even if it's just a picture."

Henry backed away into the kitchen and came out with a key and a little book. "It's to a storage locker. In place called Lock and Safe. We packed up all of Jay's stuff and put it in there. Jay liked to keep journals. There are pictures. It's all yours." Henry held out the key with Rachel took. "And this is a bank book…. Where money is kept. It's all of Jay's money, plus interest. There are some stocks and stuff connected. We never felt right spending it. It's in your name. It's not going to make you rich or anything but it's something."

Rachel took the book. She had to ask Mon, Imra, or Clark about that. She had no need for money on the island and since being here Clark and the others had provided for both her and Kara. Until they could figure out a way to make some money. "Thanks," Rachel mumbled.

"Rae…. Rachel," Nora said making Rachel turned. "We regretted not taking you in almost right away. By the time we changed our minds…. Well you were already gone."

Rachel gave them a glare not sure how to respond to that. "You shouldn't have needed to change your mind," Rachel said. "Family protects each other but thank you anyway. I got a much better life and family than you." Rachel knew everyone here knew about her power so touched her bracelet. Her outfit appeared over her shocking the group. By her side was now her sword. It fitting in whatever type of science allowed her outfit to fit in the bracelet. She then ran out leaving the group here.

"It's okay mom, dad," Arthur said wanting to comfort the two. Barry didn't move though. Barry had always been mad about the way his parents had reacted to his uncle death.

"Arty, Caitlin, Iris," Barry said nodding his head letting his parents finish with dinner and talking to each other. Barry taking the group upstairs. "She's a speedster."

"Beat you to the Flash title," Caitlin joked with her boyfriend and kissing him.

"It belongs to her anyway," Barry said unphased by the fact his cousin was going by the Flash. "And she can help me." Arthur had the power to looking into a person and give them a power of their choosing from the ones they had available. He could also spy on and world hop to other worlds. He called himself Accord. And he had been using his powers.

Caitlin he gave the power to control the weather to. Barry he had made a speedster. Well put his DNA in the way he could be a speedster and then shocked him so he would create a connection to the speedforce. Iris had refused all powers but instead would use her position as a beat cop to pass leads onto the team. Or would once they were a team.

Barry had trouble being a speedster. He had trouble starting to run and when he was running sometimes he had trouble stopping or he would just randomly stop. "She could train me," Barry said. "Help me."

"She didn't seem too interested in you," Caitlin said. The encounter wasn't exactly friendly. Not exactly hostile either.

"We'll go talk to her after dinner," Barry said kissing Caitlin cheek.

-Amazonian Earth-

Rachel was in the storage locker looking through all the boxes. There was boxes of journals, photos, clothes, and other personal objects in the locker. She had been reading the journals at super speed almost smiling. That was when her eye caught a framed picture that had just been sitting in the locker on top of some furniture. It was of Jay and her and her mother. Not Joan, she had been dead without ever holding Rachel. No this was Diana. She had to smile at the picture as she picked it up. Maybe she should give this to her mother.

That was when a blue portal opened and Rachel quickly pushed her bracelet. Taking out her sword before the people she recognized as Barry and Arthur came out along with the other woman who had been at the house. "What are you doing here?" Rachel asked not putting the sword down.

"We wanted to talk," Barry said holding up his hand. Rachel put the sword away and pushed for the suit to go back into the bracelet. She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. She listened as they explained Arthur power to her also having to explain what a multiverse was.

Then they explained about Caitlin and Barry. "And you came to me why?" Rachel asked.

"I need help," Barry said. "Help learning. Help with control. You're the only one…"

"No," Rachel said glaring at them. "No."

"Rae," Barry said taking a step forward. "We're cousins. I remember when you were little. I used to play with you. You used your speed. Used to throw toys at me. It hurt but I was never mad. Please, help me."

"We're not family," Rachel said. "My name is not Rae. I don't know you. And I am not training you. Get out. Leave me alone." Rachel just wanted to continue looking through the journals and everything in this locker.

"We'll go," Caitlin said putting a hand on her boyfriend and then whispered "for now. Let her have time with these things." Barry nodded understanding as they heard a phone ringing. Rachel taking out a cell phone but seeming to have trouble answering it. Poking it and saying hello. "Let me." Caitlin said moving over and sliding the correct bar to answer it.

Rachel didn't say anything as she said hello into the phone and Arthur opened a portal for the group to leave. "You finally figured out how to answer a cell," Imra voice said. "So did you get what you wanted?"

"More than I thought. Can you, Kara, and Mon come to a storage place called Lock and Safe," Rachel said thinking she was done with her cousins, but she didn't know that was not the last she would see of them. They had not given up trying to get Rachel to train Barry at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Post Chapter Note: so i know when i posted this on Fanfic people got a bad opinion of Rachel. Please remember Rachel does not have a good opinion of anyone in her biological family so would have been very unrealistic for her to go yeah I want to train you. 
> 
> Let me know how you liked.
> 
> Karry Master OUT!


End file.
